


Coffeeshop Romance

by WillietheOctopus



Category: Homestuck
Genre: EriSol - Freeform, M/M, SolEri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-20
Updated: 2012-11-20
Packaged: 2017-11-19 02:49:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,355
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/568221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WillietheOctopus/pseuds/WillietheOctopus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a short fic written for secret santa homestuck thing.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coffeeshop Romance

            Sollux really didn’t want to get a job, but his parents had made the ultimatum that if he didn’t, they would take back all of the technology they had bought him, even though all of it had gone with him to his new apartment. That was the other thing: he had to pay for rent now. He absolutely hated growing up and having to worry about such things, but he wasn’t really given a choice. In order to avoid a mass amount of people and not have to do that much work, Sollux applied at a small, not well-known coffee shop. Much to his delight, he was hired and his prediction of the work load was correct. He got enough customers so that he had a decent salary, but there was a small enough number of customers that he didn’t have to work too hard and instead could think about some new codes and hacks that he could try or how to beat one of the levels on the latest video game he was playing. Most of the customers he didn’t care to pay attention to, but there was one that came in every day that was a thorn in Sollux’s side. The guy bought something each time he came, which Sollux was grateful for, but he would stay all day, just sitting there and using the free wi-fi. It irked Sollux mostly because he felt the other was just being a freeloader, but also because Sollux wasn’t able to do the same, his pay for the day being docked a dollar should he be caught on his phone. He supposed that another thing that bothered him was the other always flirting with him, if one could call it such.  
            “That’s a nice shirt. It’s very becomin’ on you.”  
            “It’s a uniform,” Sollux would begin to say, but he was cut off by the other.  
            “A’ course, if I was on you, I’d be comin’ too.”  
            “I hurt my lip can you kiss it better?”  
            “I’ll bet that my drive is the biggest you’ve ever seen.”  
            “It’s pretty cold outside. Want to use me as a blanket?”  
            “If I flip a coin, what are the chances a’ me gettin’ head?”  
            “The word a’ the day is legs. How about you an’ me go to my place after your shift an’ spread the word.”  
            Sollux deeply regretted the day that he was fed up and asked where all of the pickup lines came from, the response as bad as any of the pickup lines.  
            “They just come into my mind. A’ course, let’s be honest here, they aren’t the only thing comin’ in my mind,” he responded, throwing a wink Sollux’s way.

             All of this was going through Sollux’s mind as he worked toward opening the shop. If he was lucky, maybe the other was sick. Unfortunately, a few seconds later, he walked through the door, stripping off his peacoat and laptop carrier before adjusting his scarf and waltzing up to the counter.  
            “The usual,” he said, not even bothering to look at the menu or wait for Sollux before fishing out a ten from his wallet.  
            “Do you ever go home?” Sollux asked as he rung up the coffee and snatched the ten from Eridan’s hands.  
            “Yes, but I try not to. My brother is always there an’ when he isn’t whinin’ about how stupid people are for not datin’ him, he’s blastin’ his shitty music throughout the house,” the male complained, holding his hand out impatiently.  
            “And so you come here, flirt with me, and then steal the wi-fi?” the lisping boy asked, counting out the change for the other.  
            “I don’t ‘thteal’ the wi-fi. It says that it’s free therefore I’m not stealin’ jack shit. As for the flirtin’, don’t flatter yourself. It’s all in good fun an’ all a’ that shit. I just think it’ll brighten your day to hear somethin’ like that. You need to smile more. You’re goin’ to get wrinkles,” the other debated.  
            “Well I’d rather you didn’t. I don’t even know your name, shit stain.”  
            “Eridan Ampora. Remember it: you’ll be screamin’ it later,” he said, winking at Sollux and then chuckling as he walked away, shoving his change in his pocket. Sollux rolled his eyes as he brewed the coffee for Eridan, mumbling to himself about how much the other annoyed him. The heterochromatic boy had thought about how he felt about the other, often times coming to the conclusion that nothing would ever work between them. He couldn’t deny that Eridan was attractive; he had great brunette hair that was carefully sculpted, although it was slightly ruined by the awful purple streak that was right in the middle of it; he had great cheek bones and subtle but very noticeable cleft in his chin; his skin was pale, but the many freckles that he had gave evidence that he had been in the sun often; his slender fingers occasionally with paper cuts, presumably from reading, although Sollux could never pin point exactly what, often sported many gaudy and showy rings, telling that the other was most likely from a rich family; he was tall and slim, although he had quite a bit of muscle on him, unlike Sollux who was tall, skinny, and lanky; finally, there was that accent, foreign sounding, although the origin of said accent was unknown to Sollux. Despite all of that, Sollux couldn’t stand his personality. He would never fail to get on Sollux’s nerves and they never seemed to get along on any subject. Somehow, and he didn’t know why, even though he knew that it would probably only end in hurt feelings and a migraine on his part, Sollux couldn’t shake the feeling that he should at least give it a shot. He chewed on his lip as he took the nearby marker and scribbled his number on the side of the cup. He hoped that Eridan wouldn’t be too daft as to not realize what Sollux was doing. He wrote it down again on the other side of the cup so that the brunette wouldn’t miss it and also just so the cup was in symmetry. He poured the coffee in and put a lid on the cup, taking a deep breath and trying to gather all the confidence he had.  
            “Hey asshat, your coffee is ready,” Sollux called out, leaving the coffee on the counter and turning his back to Eridan as he got up to get the drink.  
            “I ought to report you to management. Not for the insult, but for the fact that you can’t even deliver ‘em correctly.”  
            “Says the guy whose words are constantly warped by his stupid accent.”  
            “My accent is the opposite a’ stupid. Besides, it’s not an accent: it’s a dialect.”  
            “Oh what the fuck ev-”  
            “What the hell is on my cup? Is that some sort a’ coffee lingo?” Eridan asked. The taller male clenched his jaw and turned on his heel to face Eridan, hoping that instead of nervousness, it came off as simply being annoyed at being interrupted.  
            “What does it look like? It’s my number,” Sollux said blatantly. The brunette blinked in surprised, obviously a little confused.  
            “An’ why the hell did you give me that?”  
            “You flirted with me all that time so I decided to make your day and give you my number.  
            “Were you not listenin’ to me earlier? I said I was j-”  
            “Do you want it or not? This is your only chance, asswipe,” Sollux said, crossing his arms.  
            “Fine. I’ll take it, but don’t think too much on it,” Eridan said, taking the cup and walking back to his seat, taking his phone out and entering the phone number into it almost as soon as he sat down. Sollux smirked slightly, knowing that even though it may have seemed as if Eridan had come out on top, it was Sollux who was truly the victor in the situation: the decision was now Eridan’s, not Sollux’s, and should things end up in Sollux’s favor, the taller boy just scored a hot date.


End file.
